1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a Light Emitting Diode (L.E.D.) emergency lamp and, more particularly, the invention relates to a portable L.E.D. lamp having a smoke triggered power on and combines an emergency lamp and glass cutter hammer pick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During emergency conditions, ambient light levels typically become obscured by smoke or darkness. While many buildings have emergency lighting in fixed locations for use during these emergency conditions, many times the lighting does not illuminate enough of the area or through thick smoke levels for people to exit the buildings safely. For instance, in the building, the lighting may be blocked by thick smoke. This could lead to serious injury by obscuring a person's vision and/or objects in the egress path.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable L.E.D. lamp which provides ample lighting for a person attempting to escape close to the floor in emergency conditions in a building. Additionally, a need exists for a portable L.E.D. lamp which is automatically powered upon a drop in ambient light such as caused by smoke or darkness. Furthermore, there exists a need for a portable L.E.D. lamp and communication and location device which can also be used to score and/or break glass to assist a person from leaving a building during emergency conditions.